


Act II: A Night Out

by KitiaraM



Series: Kaja Hawke [11]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitiaraM/pseuds/KitiaraM





	Act II: A Night Out

Kaja looked down at herself and tugged at the tunic laces. Isabela slapped her hand away. "Stop that. It's fine!"

Kaja grimaced. "I don't have the 'assets' you do; I feel silly trying to show off what little I have." She smoothed the tail of the tunic over her rear. "And this just feels, drafty." How the blazes had Isabela talked her into this? Funny, she'd swear she just came to the tavern for a drink. Somehow Isabela had gotten the idea that she needed cheering up, and decided moreover that she needed to 'loosen up'. Apparently that translated to dragging Kaja off to her room to try on clothes.

"Oh, trust me, once we lace up the bodice, you'll have enough." Her friend suited actions to words, and Kaja made a silent "oohh" as her breasts were pushed up to strain against the tunic top. "See?" Isabela made a few judicious adjustments. She paused, one hand on the laces while giving Kaja a significant glance. "This could come back off a lot easier than it went on?" A seductive smirk accompanied the question, leaving no doubt of her meaning.

She couldn't help grinning at the cheerfully amoral woman. "Isabela, dear, you are beautiful, but I just prefer men."

Isabela didn't seem offended. "You don't know what you're missing," she replied in a husky tone, with an accompanying leer.

Kaja laughed. "I know, I know, 'only good for one thing', but-" she shrugged helplessly, "it's what does it for me." Isabela sighed mournfully and nodded defeat. She turned away to rummage under the bed.

Kaja took another swig from her mug. Either she was getting used to the taste or she was getting too drunk to taste it any more. "Aha!" Isabela stood up with a bundle in her hands. "Found a spare pair of high boots, and a red hip scarf for you." She eyed Kaja appraisingly. "Oh yes, this will work." She laughed throatily. "They won't know what hit 'em!"

Kaja blinked but obediently began pulling on the boots. "What hit who?" She was relieved the other woman had taken the rejection in stride, returning to her previous bantering manner. She stood and settled her feet into the boots. Looking down at herself, she realized she now looked somewhat like a mirror image of Isabela: tunic, high boots, and bodice, all in soft, dark leather, similar to Isabela's usual off-white outfit. _Maker's breath, how did the woman deal with the draft?!_

"Hmm?" Isabela was studying her thoughtfully. "I don't think a head scarf is going to suit you, though." She pulled more tendrils of hair free of Kaja's hairband to drape around her face. "Now, I should have a -- there!" She snagged a thick, carved brass ring out of a pile of junk and slid it over the band. "That should do it. Adds that touch of exotic. Heavy jewelry on you would be overwhelming. But, perhaps, yes, a little more makeup... Hold still." She worked carefully for a few minutes before stepping back and looking Kaja up and down. She grinned wickedly. "Oh yes. They'll be howling at the moon, sweet thing. I think we're ready!"

"Um, for what?" Kaja asked warily.

Isabela smirked. "Oh, everything."

***

"...so she whacks the chains in two, and drops the damned thing right on top of the broodmothers!" Anders laughed. "I was just glad we didn't have to go down in that pit and fight them!"

Varric shook his head slowly, a faint grin on his face. "I swear, Blondie, you tell bigger whoppers than I ever have."

Anders snorted. "I wish I was making it up. I--" he stopped. He'd have sworn he heard Kaja's voice in the hallway. 

"No, no, you sort of cross your steps over -- here, like this, so it makes your hips sway more. And keep your shoulders back!" That was definitely Isabela.

"If they sway any more they're going to fall right out of this so-called outfit." That did sound like Kaja's voice, but... A giggle floated through the slightly open door. He and Varric exchanged confused looks. Kaja didn't giggle. In silent accord they both rose.

They stepped into the corridor and Anders stared in shock. That _couldn't_ be Kaja! She saw them and crowed, "Anders! Varric! My favorite, uh, mage! And dwarf!" She threw back her head and posed with her hands on her hips. "Isabela let me borrow some clothes. How do I look?"

Anders jumped as Varric poked him in the ribs. He realized his mouth was still open and shut it. Varric whistled. "Well, Hawke, it's... different from your usual look, that's for sure." He nudged Anders again. "Eh, Blondie?"

"Uh, you look..." he struggled for the right words. Words he could actually say, that was. Far too much skin showed for his peace of mind, and what was covered, was only accented by the tight leather. His mouth was suddenly very dry. _Andraste's ass, she's going to be the death of me!_

She made a wry face as she moved toward them. "I'm not used to boots with heels. Takes a little bit of practice- whups!" Anders would almost have sworn that Isabela's foot slid out and tripped her, but the thought fled as he instinctively reached out to catch Kaja as she started to fall. Suddenly he had an armful of warm, soft, giggly Hawke, pressed up against him. The boots brought her almost to his height, he noted absently as she got her feet back under her. She hardly had to look up at all to meet his eyes. He froze, pinned by her gaze. She seemed just as affected, as she stared back into his eyes. 

Someone coughed and he blinked. She ducked her head, looking up at him through her lashes with a small smile curving her lips. "Thanks for the save; if I'd landed on the floor here I'd be picking splinters out of my rear for days." She slid her hands up from where they rested against his chest and twined them around his neck. "How shall I reward you?" The look on her face made his heart race.

 _Please, Maker, don't let me blush!_ He hadn't blushed since, well ever? But it had been a very long time since he had held anyone this close, much less someone who already held such an attraction for him. _I, I have to let go of her!_ His arms didn't seem to be listening very well. 

She leaned in closer and he almost stopped breathing. He couldn't-- if he let her kiss him he was lost; he had to say something, anything! As if from a great distance he heard himself saying, "Perhaps it's none of my business, but aren't you and Fenris, ah, together?"

She went absolutely still and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. After a long moment she loosened her arms and stepped back out of his grasp. She broke off her stare, looking down with her hands clenched at her sides, and he breathed again. In a flat tone, she said, "You're right. It is none of your business." She looked up again and he restrained a flinch. 

"Oh, ah, I'm, uh, sorry," he stammered. Inside he was cursing himself viciously. To his relief Isabela intervened, reaching out to tug on Kaja's arm. 

"Come on, Hawke, I'm thirsty." The dusky woman flicked a hard glance at Anders and this time he did flinch. 

Kaja nodded and started to follow Isabela down the hall before she stopped abruptly and turned slightly back toward him. Her hand dropped to the pouch at her waist, pulling out a letter and holding it out to him. ""I stopped by your clinic earlier, but you weren't there. If you could get this to Bethany, I would appreciate it." Her coldly formal tones belied the polite words. 

He reached out cautiously and took it. "Of course." She nodded and pivoted away. He realized they were heading toward the bar and blurted, "You, you're not going out in public like that, are you?"

She stopped, again, and gave him a cool look over her shoulder. "Why not?"

If he hadn't caught the dangerous edge in her voice, seeing Isabela's expression would have warned him. Varric didn't even try to comment, which was a warning in itself. "Uh..."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I see. It's fine for Isabela, but not for me?" She didn't wait for him to answer, which was just as well, since he had none. That he dared say aloud, anyway. She hooked her arm in her friend's. "Come on, Isabela. I need another drink." They strode away down the hall, and he felt his jaw dropping again at the view. _Maker give me strength!_

He and Varric just stood there and watched them go, neither speaking. The two women stopped at the top of the stairs to the main room, and the hum of voices dropped suddenly. They descended the stairs out of sight, and slowly the volume returned to normal. 

Varric whistled tunelessly before turning to look up at Anders. "Well, Blondie, for a Warden, you sure don't have a very good sense of self-preservation." 

Anders gave him a dirty look. "Oh, shut up." He chewed his lip. "Maybe we should go keep an eye on them. She's obviously already had a few drinks, and dressed like that" he trailed off. _And pissed off, thanks to me. Damn it all!_

Varric shrugged. "Hawke can take care of herself."

"But Hawke, and Isabela, together, like that, and drinking..." 

He exchanged a long look with the dwarf, and finally Varric nodded. "Maybe you're right." He went back into his suite for Bianca, settling the crossbow over his shoulder as he rejoined the mage. "Let's go."

The bar was crowded, and it took several minutes for Anders to realize that neither Hawke nor Isabela was there. Varric managed to slow Norah down enough to question her, and she gave an impatient wave towards the door. "Gone."

"Where?" Anders asked urgently, and she shrugged, already turning away. 

"How should I know?" She threaded her way through a group of drunken dockworkers and was gone.

Anders and Varric looked at each other and headed for the door. Outside, there was no way to tell which way the two had gone. Varric swore. "Shit." He gave Anders a disgusted look. "Thanks. Now I **am** worried. You just had to mention Fenris, didn't you?"

Anders winced. "Isabela said something about it." He hesitated. "How long?"

Varric sighed. "Rivaini can't help but gossip." He shrugged. "Right after he killed that Hadriana woman. But..." he trailed off. Flicking a glance at Anders, he seemed to be debating with himself before continuing. "But it's obviously not all lovey-dovey. She's been avoiding him, at least that I've seen. I tried to talk to Fenris but he just cussed at me in Tevinter." He eyed the mage. "So you might still have a chance."

"What? No, I don't, I mean, she's ahh, well, but Fenris? He's just-" Realizing he was babbling, Anders drew in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Well. It doesn't matter. How are we going to find them?" _I have to apologize to her; but how, without sounding even more jealous?_

Varric sighed. "Check the bars." He started walking. "It's gonna be a long night."

***

Aveline closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "And where are they now?"

Brennan shrugged. "After they got thrown out of the Blue Cloud, I don't know. They seemed to be working their way through all the bars in Hightown; maybe they moved on to Lowtown."

Aveline dropped her hand and sighed. "Get with Payne and start checking. I -- yes, Donnic?" The dark-haired guardsman in the doorway bowed.

"Pardon, Captain, but there's been some complaints from the Gilded Lily, about--"

"Hawke. And Isabela," Aveline finished for him with another sigh. "Right. Anyone hurt?"

"Ah, from the witnesses it was apparently self-defense, but the injured party was a noble's son."

Aveline restrained a groan. "Wonderful. Is he alive?" 

Donnic nodded. "He sustained some shallow cuts when Ser Hawke removed his, ah, pants, with her dagger."

Brennan stifled a snort of laughter and Aveline gave her a sharp look before returning her gaze to Donnic. "All right. Check the other bars in Hightown. Brennan, you and Payne get to Lowtown. If anyone finds them, send for me immediately. Tell the other guards on duty. Dismissed."

After the guardsmen left her office, she sank back in her chair. "What a mess. Damn it, Hawke!" It was going to be a long night.


End file.
